Fighting a ghost
by MissMaraderette315
Summary: sequel to my oneshot Dreaming with a Broken HeartI'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there...
1. What Hurts the Most

1**I own nothing except Dawn and Sophie. Song is Rascal Flatts and everything else is JKR****One more thing: This story is, I guess u could say, the 2****nd**** part of my song fic Dreaming with a Broken Heart so it may make more sense if you read that 1st.**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while   
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

Sirius flung over to face the window that looked out on the night sky. Today marked a year since he was supposed to be wed. A year since he last dreamed. A year since he had reluctantly said his final goodbye.

He hated that he was forgetting the little things, like how Dawn's laugh sounded or how it felt to hold her. He tried to remember the exact way he nose would wrinkle when she laughed.

He had promised he would move on but he never realized how hard it would be when he began to forget. He tried though. He thought he was rather believable but every time he got one of the petty filled looks from his friends he knew he wasn't as good at acting as he thought. The only time he seemed to have a truly genuine smile as of lately had been when he was with this new godson, Harry.

Turning over in the bed for the millionth time that night he prayed for the dreamless sleep to come. His grey eyes focused through the dark on the picture that had only recently been turned face up.

There she was.

His Dawn.

The only woman he felt he would ever truly love.

It was hard to remember he was ever as happy as he was in that picture. His own image seemed to mock him as he leaned in to kiss the smiling woman in his arms. How he missed those moments.

Lily would sigh right about now. She would try to get him to talk about how he was feeling. How could he put into words the hole in his chest. Even thinking about it caused it to throb. _Time heals everything Sirius. _She would tell him.What did she know?! Time didn't heal anything at all. So instead he ignored it. Only in public though. At home, alone, on nights when he couldn't sleep, he would let him self feel the full force of the loneliness and hurt he still felt.

James suggested he go out more. Sirius had tried to. He even allowed Lily to set him up with a friend from the Ministry. That ended in disaster. He compared the girl to Dawn the whole time and no one in his mind could measure up. The poor girl never had a chance. After that no one said anything about going out more to him.

Remus told him he should move. He had. Into a flat that seemed much to big for him in retrospect. Everything seemed emptier without her. It didn't matter, however, where he went. Memories of her still followed him.

'_They don't know anything. I'm fine. I'm dealing with this on my one. They don't know what its like to miss her. I'm fine.'_

He looked back to the still smiling faces._ 'I'm fine.'_

No matter how many times he repeated those two words to himself it never really convinced him.

Frustrated he raked his hands through his hair before looking up at the ceiling. "I miss you so much." he whispered in to the empty room.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

**A/N**

**Sooo I rewrote this first chapter like 10 times so I hope it doesn't completely suck. I don't know if im quite satisfied with it yet so I may rewrite it again...lol. I don't know if I really like the song either so if anyone has any suggestions please let me know. Other then that REVIEW please. It makes me happy. AND please please pretty please be nice. I haven't written anything in... forever it seems so keep that in mind.. Kthnxbye. : P **


	2. We are going to be friends

1_**I own nothing. Except for Sophie and Dawn. Song is Jack Johnson. Everything else is JKR.**_

_Fall is here, hear the yell  
Back to school, ring the bell  
Brand new shoes, walking blues  
Climb the fence, books and pens  
I can tell that we are going to be friends  
Yes I can tell that we are going to be friends_

Sophie smiled as she watched the familiar red head stride towards her table outside of the ice cream shop. Pushing her long brown hair behind her ear she stood to hugged her friend.

"Lily its been forever. How have you been? How are James and Harry?"

The other woman sat down before answering. "They are absolutely perfect. So, tell me everything?"

And the conversation began to flow as the two gossiped. An outsider would assume these two talked on a regular basis. But they would be surprised to know that Lily ans Sophie hadn't seen each other since the summer before their seventh year, 3 years ago. Sophie lived in America until just recently. She had originally met Lily in a sort of magical student exchange program in which both students would spend the summer at the others home. Both girls had become so close that they had kept in touch over the years following the end of the program. And now sitting face to face once more it was as if they had been together the whole time.

"So the Government of Magic in America transferred me here to gain as much intel on this dark wizard that's been labeled as a threat. The ministry placed me with some crazy old wizard by the name of Alastor Moody. You know him?"

Lily laughed out before nodding. "Yes I've meet old Mad-eye before. He's James' boss so to speak. He is crazy but he knows what he's talking about. Anyway, so if you got here a week ago and you say you've been looking for a decent flat where have you been staying this whole time?"

Sophie's green eyes looked down at the table slightly ashamed. "At a muggle hotel. It's been home since I flooed in. The Leaky Cauldron didn't look too appealing at the time."

"Let's be honest it NEVER looks appealing. You should have let me know though. You could have stayed with me and James. In fact you are going to stay with me and James. Come know lets go get your things." Lily stood grabbing her bag along the way.

Sophie just stared at her. "Are you crazy?! I refuse to impose on you and you husband."

"Sophia Alexis Green I can not believe that you would think that you would be imposing on me. If you don't get up and follow me know I will never speak to you again."

"As if I'm going to fall for that Lily Marie Potter. Besides you have a baby. I'm sure you want to spend time with him and..."

"Oh shut up already. You coming over and that's final. Come on lets go. I'll introduce you to James He should still be home now."

"But Lily..."

"No buts don't argue with me. Lets go."

Sophie pouted before getting up and following Lily to the floo station near the ice cream shop.

"I feel bad for your kid."

Lily turned to see her friend stomping behind her with her arms crossed over her chest defiantly. "Oh would you stop that. You're not going to win."

"Whatever. Just for the record I don't want to do this and I intend to began looking for a apartment as soon as humanly possible."

"Sounds like a plan. And I'll help you find a suitable flat as soon as humanly possible but for now... Potter residence." Lily shouted into the green flames of the fire place.

Sophie watched her friend spin out of sight before grabbing a hand full of floo powder. "What in the world am I getting my self into." She stared at the flames a moment longer and then threw her hand full in with a reluctant sigh. "Potter residence."

_Tonight I'll dream in my bed  
While silly thoughts run through my headOf the bugs and alphabet  
And when I wake tomorrow I'll betThat you and I will walk together again  
Because I can tell that we are going to be friends  
I can tell that we are going to be friends_

**A/n**

**wow I did two chapters in one night. Im proud of me. Again I'll probably edit this later but for now im liking this chapter. Anyway. Review it makes me smile. **

**Kaythnxbye.** :p


End file.
